Shattered Hope
by Daanny
Summary: Kuroko had never enjoyed living. His whole life he had been nothing but unwanted, hated, ignored. The only person that had accepted Kuroko had his honour as a basketball player taken away from him by Kuroko's very own teammates. Being the last straw Kuroko was able to take, he decided to leave this world as he knew it with one last hope for his teammates. Not related to canon.


First posted: Sept. 27

Edited/ added on: Sept 28

* * *

><p>I have added MAJOR, MAJOR, (lemme repeat that) MAJOR changes to this chapter, so please do reread it if you read the first version.<p>

I'm sorry for any annoyance caused.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Kuroko no Basket, nor do I own the characters. I do own my plot, however.<p>

* * *

><p>Kuroko looked down at the cityscape from the top of a thirty floored building. He wondered how he had kept himself going for this long, how he was able to keep himself from this after that one basketball game that had left him all alone. Yet he'd always knew, somewhere inside him.<p>

That no one will ever stay with someone like him.

It was the case with his mother, the only one that loved him for the person that he was. And yet she, had her life with all that it could've been shattered, like the death of a piece of glass.

It was the case with his one and only friend, the only one that had accepted him for who he really was. And yet he, had his dignity ripped away from him by his current teammates.

Teammates? No, they're not his teammates.

They're monsters.

Nothing but monsters.

Just like himself.

Wind swept his hair that he had let grow out back from his face, showing a piece of bandaged down by white cloth tape. Dark blood stained the pure white gauze, like it hadn't been changed in a while. Kuroko reached up with one hand and ripped it off, and almost immediately blood started flowing down his left cheek from the wound that had been broken again by the careless removal of the gauze.

Kuroko was used to wounds like that. He was used to wounds of all kinds. His father had taught him nothing but what injuries felt like. Cuts, bruises, burns, broken bones.

One could almost say that his father had been quite thorough with his education for Kuroko.

Kuroko let go of the piece of gauze, it flew away from another gust of the wind. He shrugged off the Teiko jacket he had on and let it drop, flapping slightly as it hit the ground. Never again will he have to see those monsters that he had once considered "friends".

The blue haired boy pulled out his phone and glanced at it. This was the phone that he had texted with his supposed "friends" so many times before. This was the phone that had made him believe that he had a connection with the Generation of Miracles. The group of basketball geniuses. But now he understood. There was nothing he had in common with them. Not in the slightest bit. He took a step forward and threw his phone off the roof. The blue haired boy watched as it fell towards the concrete road and broke into a million pieces. That would be him in a minute.

With just a bit more blood.

He hopped over the railings, just one step away from all the worries in this world. He hoped that the police wouldn't find out before the deed was done.

There was no need for them to save him.

He couldn't be saved.

A boy who couldn't even reach out a hand to his mother. A boy who couldn't even do _anything _when his mother died.

A boy that couldn't do anything but let his father go along with what he wanted to do.

_This is it,_ he thought. _This is what I've been waiting for, all these years. And now I can finally do it._

_I'm glad._

Kuroko wondered, as he gazed down towards the ground thirty floors beneath him, where people had started to gather and point.

He wondered, if he left the Generation of Miracles, would they come to their senses and return to the way they had been before they had become all but omnipotent in the world of basketball?

Will Kuroko's death help them understand why he chose the path that he did?

It is said that if you made a wish during the split second that you spotted a shooting star, it'll become true. If that itself was true, Kuroko hoped that there was a shooting star across the bright afternoon sky, unnoticed. He hoped that the Generation of Miracles would come to their sense, and enjoy their life. That they'd fall in love with basketball once again. That they wouldn't have to go through what Kuroko had to experience all fifteen years of his life.

Why he hoped that, he didn't know.

But he did hope.

Without him, surely everything would be better.

He pushed himself away from the railings. Wind blew furiously past his hears, drowning out all other sounds. It is said that one's life flashes before them the moment before their death. Kuroko called bullshit to that.

All he could see were the steel faces of the Generation of Miracles with each of their cold eyes that held no emotion. The eyes that he hoped would never be seen on their faces. Ever again.

And he heard their voices. Voices that seemed to come right from the bottom of his heart. He heard them clear, every single word they said.

"_Kurokocchi. Why did you leave me? Was it because I was too weak? I'll never... Never lose to anyone anymore... So... PLEASE COME BACK!"_

"_Oha Asa warned me that Cancers should protect the Aquariuses around them yesterday. Why didn't I... Kuroko. For you, I'll never lose a match, ever again."_

"_Tetsu... YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT. EVEN STUPIDER THAN I AM MYSELF. If you had problems, you could have told me about them! No one can ever beat me, I vow to you, Tetsu. I'll always win, for you."_

"_Kuro-chin, why did you leave me? Who'll share my snacks with me now? I won't even be lazy now, Kuro-chin... Why did you leave? Was it because you didn't want to lose, ever? It's alright, Kuro-chin, I'll never lose, Kuro-chin, I'll never lose."_

"_Tetsuya, you have my deepest apologies for never bothering to ask about your family, had I did, I may have been able to keep the Phantom Sixth Man of the Miracles. In your memory as the best support of our team, I'll never lose at anything."_

No. No. NO! Why did they misunderstand it all? That wasn't what he'd hoped for!

He knew that if he left, they'd understand what he'd wanted to remind them!

That fun they had when they had played basketball, the only thing to keep Kuroko himself living for this long, he wanted them to experience it all again!

But why, why are they still so intent on winning?!

The ground approached him with each millisecond. Kuroko shut his eyes tight.

_I don't want to die._

* * *

><p>sooooo<p>

i hoped y'all enjoyed that

but daym kuro-chan, that was one LONG freefall

what do y'all think the generation will react once they hear that kuroko jumped off a building, other than those little sentences

do u think they'll actually change, even if just a bit?

tell me what u think down in the review box

peace out~

-Daanny


End file.
